


Being Us

by MayaMistaken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, also opal and sardonyx are really gay for each other and are just now realizing it, best friends to something more, it starts leading up there but doesn't actually get there, not really smut, opal is a diehard ellie goulding fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMistaken/pseuds/MayaMistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sardonyx and Opal have always had a strangle beautiful way of flowing individually.</p><p>What about together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Us

Sardonyx and Opal’s friendship was an odd yet close one. Their dynamics were so drastically different and everybody was surprised at what a complicated harmony they produced together. Everyone had expected harsh discord.

But who could blame them for assuming?

Opal was a very out of it kind of girl. She was constantly consumed in her own thoughts, her entire existence almost trance-like. She tended to be in such deep thought and peace that she would find herself walking down the city streets with no priority or objective in mind, absentmindedly weaving through crowds with unexpected grace and fluidity. She would only snap out of her daze when she would somehow barge into a person or telephone pole on accident, realizing hours have passed and that she’s been walking for miles.

On the other hand, Sardonyx was always determined and calculated, and to a lot of contrast, focused. Her grace was comparable to Opal, but she presented it with less flow and more dazzle. She never longed to be in a spotlight because the spotlight seemingly longed to be on her. She was a captivating and charming lady, commanding crowds before her with an objective in mind and determined to achieve it at all costs.

When the two mixed, they created such a surprising dynamic that worked gorgeously well for both of them. Sardonyx anchored Opal, helping her keep her feet on the ground but still making the daydreaming girl see new kinds of magic in everyday life. Opal got Sardonyx to loosen up and relax every once in awhile, exposing her to the tranquil calm of living in the moment and allowing her mind to wander.

They clicked and connected like puzzle pieces, attached at the hip and always together. They’d treat each other’s homes like secondary ones, just like beds, clothes, and other possessions were all shared. When they were together, they weren’t Sardonyx and Opal, the two friends. They were Sardonyx and Opal, the friendship.

The current day was just another episode in the Sardonyx and Opal friendship. The two were in their shared dorm room as Sardonyx worked on a paper for her European History class (it wasn’t due for two weeks, but Sardonyx was very meticulous with her priorities) while Opal sat on her bed, swimming in her own thoughts (she also had a paper to write, but it wasn’t due until the day after tomorrow, and that was plenty of time in Opal’s opinion).

Excellently manicured nails tapped away at Sardonyx’s laptop, the girl feeling so close to finishing the final paragraph to her paper. With a dramatic flourish, the last sentence was typed, Sardonyx saving her paper and making an theatrical sound of relief as she slid her laptop out of her line of sight. Brown eyes peaked over flamboyant, red-rimmed glasses to peer at her roommate. Opal’s crystalline blue eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and phone loosely clutched in her hand, earbuds in.

Slinking off of her bed, Sardonyx crept towards Opal for a few paces before slinging her body onto the bed, stretching with catlike manner and plopping her head of peachy curls into the brace of Opal’s criss-crossed legs. The taller girl didn’t really seem phased by the sudden pounce. Her eyes darted downward to peer at Sardonyx before drifting back up, staring at the wall.

“Opal, dear, may I review your organic chemistry notes for the lab report that’s due next week?” Sardonyx asked nonchalantly. She awaited a response from her friend, getting none. Sardonyx wrinkled her nose in frustration. She hated repeating herself, but it looked like she wasn’t going to be answered. Delicate fingers reached up and plucked an earbud from one of Opal’s ears, said girl seemingly snapping back to reality to glance questioningly at Sardonyx as she placed the stolen earbud in her own ear. Music instantly flooded into her hearing.

 _Ellie Goulding_ Sardonyx thought with a smirk _Should have known_. Sardonyx slipped her eyes closed, humming along the the rhythm for a bit to gauge what part of the song they were at before allowing herself to quietly sing along with the words. Opal had always been a Goulding fanatic and Sardonyx has indirectly been acquainted with most of her songs.

“ _So we burst into colors, colors and carousels._ ” the words began spilling from Sardonyx’s lips in trilling soprano. “ _Fall head first like paper planes and playground gam_ es.”

“ _Next thing, we’re touching._ ” Opal’s smooth alto surprised Sardonyx for a moment before the vivacious girl broke out into a giddy grin, singing along with her friend. “You look at me, it’s like you’ve hit me with lightning.”

 

***

 

The two immediately began belting out the chorus with abandon, smiles splitting both of their faces. While Opal was easily enraptured by the simplest of things, Sardonyx was a whole new ball game.

Her singing snapped Opal to a new attention, harmonizing with her happily as her heart melted from just looking down at her beloved friend with her lovely yet messy, kinky curls tickling the skin of her short-clad thighs. From Sardonyx’s chocolatey brown-eyes to her adorable tooth gap, Opal found herself intoxicated by her charm.

The two had no concern with pestering anyone in the other dorms with their loud singing for a few fleeting moments, caught up in the sheer presence of each other while adding more theatrics to their mutual serenade. Sardonyx purposefully held a note longer than intended, showing off her musical prowess for a bit and Opal found herself not capable of sound, throat and heart constricting. Mist washed over her inhibitions, Opal finding herself hovering over Sardonyx and inching closer as the dark-skinned girl gleefully continued on with the chorus of the song again.

Craning her neck downwards and hunching her back, Opals found her finger tapping against her phone screen long enough to pause the song. She barely noted that Sardonyx was now staring up at her expectantly, lips ghosting the syllable of the next lyric that wasn’t coming. Some faint shred of conscience hitched Opal’s neck bad a centimeter in hesitation, vision hazing as she realized how close she and Sardonyx now were. Emotions bombarded her.

What was she doing? What in the world was she thinking? Sardonyx surely isn’t okay with this. Sardonyx is the lead of the show, she could pick and choose whatever love interest she wanted. Sardonyx surely thought of her merely as a close friend, right?

Her question was answered as deep brown eyes fluttered shut behind cat-eyed glasses. It was a beckon.

Lips met, gently and hesitantly. They pressed against each other in nothing more than a whispered caress, electric shock dancing up the length of both girls’ spines. They separated slowly and cautiously, Opal’s hand now somehow wound in Sardonyx messy hair and Sardonyx’s fingers cupped against Opal’s cheek, barely there. Their lips hovered barely an inch away, each noticing the hesitant breaths coming from one another.

***

 

Sardonyx could feel Opal’s body begin to tense, a sure sign of her about to retreat and be sent into a frenzy of panic. She quickly sent her unoccupied hand to grasp Opal’s other cheek, effectively holding her their and singing a faint whisper against her lips.

“ _Next thing, we’re touching_ ”

The taller girl seemed to relax and snap within a millisecond, the hand in Sardonyx’s hair burying itself in the short tresses more firmly as the two met mouths again, this time with more determination and enthusiasm. Sardonyx hummed contentedly as strong and long arms scooped her upright and pressed her against Opal, wrapping her own around Opal’s swanlike neck. Two pairs of plush lips tangled with each other, pressing against each other, hooking against and with their partners.

A sharp knock on their door along with a vague yell to keep it down caused them to break away far enough to look each other in the eye, a heavy silence hanging between them verbally and an electrified tension between them physically.

“What are we doing?” Opal breathed quietly, half to herself as her conflicted baby blue eyes met Sardonyx’s half-lidded ones, hyperaware of her hands splayed on the small of her friend’s (?) back. Sardonyx couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the tentative question, sliding her hands back to cup Opal’s jaw and lightly push her back. Opal obediently lowered herself onto her back, Sardonyx now poised over her.

“We’re being us - and honestly what’s been needed to be done for quite some time.”

The taller girl stared wide-eyed back at Sardonyx, swallowing hard and nodding, lips already parting as they were claimed again. Clutching Sardonyx’s generous hips, Opal’s fingers dug themselves hard into the fabric there as a sly tongue danced across her lips. She angled her head and dragged Sardonyx down insistently, conveying her consent and gifted with the blissful appendage explored her mouth, twisting with her own. Her hands shook as they drifted towards the buttons of Sardonyx’s blouse, said girl still dressed to the nines from her classes. Sardonyx’s lips left hers, encouraging her by pressing open mouthed kisses underneath her ear. She gulped as the first button slipped through its hole.

Then the next.

Then the next.

Then the last.

Opal was robbed of all breath, Sardonyx slowly lifting herself up to shrug the garment off and presenting herself in a lacy bra to her. Deft fingers tugged at the bottom of Opal’s sweatshirt and she immediately lifted her arms to aid in the removal of it. She was slightly irked at her ponytail being tugged and ruffled slightly, but found all of her care non-existent when the kissing resumed, with much more teeth and tongue.

The two had been around each other in their underwear countless times, but now, even with it just being the absence of shirts, it was so much different from those times. This was affectionate in all new ways and so intensely intimate. Opal found her heart racing and her palms sweating as Sardonyx’s barely covered chest pressed against her own.

“H-hey, Sardonyx?” Opal broke away bashfully, face lit a furious red. Sardonyx quirked a brow in questioning. “Can we .. cuddle? For a bit?”

Her questioning look turned into a knowing one, Sardonyx giving Opal a warm smile paired with a nod as she removed herself from her to rearrange themselves on the cramped bed.

“Do you want your shirt, dear?” Sardonyx asked, quickly exchanging her dress pants for pajama shorts while Opal composed herself. Opal shook her head, mumbling a timid “I’m good” and drawing back the covers to crawl under them, holding them up for Sardonyx to join her. “Do _I_ want my shirt?” Opal merely snorted and shook her head.

“Just get under the covers, dork.”

Sardonyx acquiesced with a dramatic shrug and slid onto the bed, tucking herself against Opal and burrowing into her neck. She smiled as arms wrapped around her, a nose burrowing itself in her hair.

“I want this, you know.” Opal mumbled nervously.

“Want what?”

“This … “ she hugged Sardonyx tighter to her as emphasis. “ … Us.”

“Funny. I want something along the same lines.” Sardonyx said, a chuckle rumbling in her chest as she traced patterns on the taller girl’s bare shoulder. “I’m tired now, though. May I kiss you goodnight?”

A nod and a brief meet of lips ensued, Sardonyx then reaching over to flick off the single desk lamp that illuminated the room rather poorly.

“Good night, love.”

“‘Night, Sardy-poo.”

**Author's Note:**

> best crackship tbh 10/10


End file.
